Dive Bar
by Jack Russo
Summary: Fox has tracked down his ex-girlfriend to some dive bar in a distant planet. What was originally a half-baked attempt at rescuing the damsel in distress takes a u-turn when Fox's rival makes an appearance and turns things upside down. One shot. Fox/Wolf.


**[Dive Bar]**

 **Bryyo**

 _Star Fox and all characters within the Nintendo universe are copyright their respected owners_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: EDIT:_** I felt that my previous note wasn't really as descriptive to what my goals of this story were when I wrote it. This is a one shot; there are no plans on expanding this story into anything outside of what it is, though if I do decide on making a story elements from here will probably be used. The best way to describe how this came to be is to say it's an experiment I've been wanting to try for a while. Using my own technique I wanted to see if I could create a brief story with these two characters that hinted at some potential character development - or opening up areas where they could develop, while playing around with setting, mood and tone. Even the lewd scene at the end was new for me and I'm hoping the execution of it all is satisfying to you, as a reader. Bascially, I just wanted to see if I could do it. If you would like, please leave comments and critiques as without them I wouldn't know where to grow as a writer.

12/9: As suggested, I've made a few edits to this.

Disclaimer: This story is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. This does include a m/m scene. If you are not comfortable with that I recommend you skip over this story.

This story is not canon to any of the _Universe_ series.

* * *

Night had already swept over by the time Fox made it to Lord Arekstar's. The dive bar was in poor condition; the paint on the exterior trim was peeling while rust crept up on the metal grates that covered each window. There was no way to see inside as the glass was opaque from lack of maintenance and dust build up. Lingering in the air was the pungent smell of alcohol and piss which far too often was caused by rowdy revelers who couldn't, or chose not to, use the single rest room inside the building. It was dark in this part of town, minus the neon sign of a woman kicking up her legs that hung over the establishments doors.

He pulled his dark hood over his eyes, masking all but his muzzle. Three men stood outside the establishment near an oil-barrel bonfire, two canines and one with his back to him he couldn't tell what he was. They didn't pay him much notice as the vulpine walked by nonchalantly, taking stock of the blasters holstered on each of their belts. A rhino, clad in a black t-shirt and jeans, gave him a quick nod as he entered, Fox's ears quickly picking up on the cacophony of conversations as well as the easy jazz music that was incongruous to the setting. He scanned the area, seeing the worst of the worst the galaxy had to offer in terms of scoundrels and thieves.

And then he saw her.

Next to him.

On his lap, to be precise.

He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth a moment before lightly shaking his head and regaining his composure. He trudged ahead toward the bar, squeezing between tables and people without making any apologies.

"What can I get for you," growled the bar tender, a tiger who worked topless at the bar, only using a black apron to barely cover up his chiseled chest and arms. Fox pulled out the only free wooden stool and sat by the counter top, eyeing those arms for a moment before making eye contact, ignoring the patrons next to him

"Whisky and coke," he said. "Double the whiskey."

"You got it, boss."

Fox looked back at the duo at the far end of the bar, ignoring the spinning bottle and tricks the tiger used at the cooing ladies who seemed overly impressed. He tilted his head, trying to peer through the small opening of a woman's crossed arm. There was no way to make out what the woman and man were talking about. Not from his position anyway.

 _"I'll need to get closer,"_ he thought.

"Here you go: double whisky and coke," said the tiger, slamming the glass down in front of Fox. They met eyes once more briefly, the tiger licking his lips. Fox grasped the liquid and downed it within seconds, exhaling with satisfaction as if he had been parched before requesting another, stealing another stare down with the tiger's intoxicating blue eyes.

There was movement at the other end of the bar, the blue vixen stood up suddenly in a fit of laughter before gently touching her panther friend with a pointer finger on his nose. It was something she used to do with him when they were still together. Just seeing it happen made his muzzle twitch. He rubbed his nose, trying to be rid of the feeling.

And then he pulled her closer, muzzle meeting hers in a delicate kiss as she cradled a hand around his face before settling back down on his lap. Fox exhaled sharply, doing his best to keep his cool before he was noticed. Should he let his emotions get the best of him, the vixen would immediately sense his presence with her telepathy. Last thing he wanted was for the bitch to read his mind. He took several deep breaths, keeping his eyes on her until the patrons by the bar fully blocked his view.

"Here's two," said the tiger, kneeling over the counter with his arms crossed. His head tilted over toward the vixen and panther a moment. "You look like you're having it rough. Need anymore?"

"I will," muttered Fox, finishing one glass like before.

"Keep that up and you'll be drunk in no time."

"That's the point."

"So, do you have a story? You keep eying that panther over there like you have history. Ex-boyfriend?"

Fox frowned at the tiger. He had a toothy grin on his orange and white face but the vulpine could tell he was asking out of earnest; he could read it in his eyes. Those blue eyes he seemed to not be able to pull away from. Or maybe it was his impressive arms? "No," he hesitated. "SHE's my ex."

"Oh," he got back up, Fox picking up on the disappointment in his voice. "That's too bad. Well, let me know if you need any more drinks." There was one last smile before he turned back to the rowdy crowd in front of the counter.

Fox grinned. Did the guy just try and hit on him? That'd be a first. His green eyes focused, watching as the feline worked his magic behind the counter. With finesse, he'd grab a glass with one hand and a bottle of vodka on the other, giving it a high toss before turning around and catching it from behind to his cheering audience. He gave it a few whirls around his wrist before pouring the liquid into a whisky glass and sliding it to another male patron with a smug expression.

"My, look at them guns," sneered a voice to his concealed ears. He turned his head sharply, making eye contact a single violet eye.

"Wolf."

The lupine shoved aside the patron who was sitting next to Fox, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Beat it," he snarled before sitting unceremoniously in his spot. For a moment it looked like there'd be a fight but all it took was for the canid to turn his head and bear his teeth to make the man think otherwise.

"Oh, it's you," he stuttered. "I'm sorry. Yes, take my seat. No big deal." He backed off, a few other revelers giving them a glance before going back to their own thing as if the event was commonplace. It probably was.

"How did you know it was me," asked Fox steadily.

"I knew it was you before you even walked into the damn place," drawled Wolf. "I know your smell. I know that swagger you carry yourself with. Stick up your ass and everything. It's amazing you can even walk straight."

He scowled. "Buzz off, Wolf. I'm not here to deal with you today." He reached for his second glass but Wolf snatched it away from him.

"Is that so," he grinned, resting his head on one paw and dangling the drink in front of Fox with the other. "But you're in my turf now, pup. Forgive me for not believing you."

"Whatever," he fussed, reclaiming the glass in a quick swipe and chugging it down. He shook his head and exhaled sharply, his eyes beginning to glaze. "Get outta' here! I've got other things to take care of."

Wolf turned his head, following Fox's line of sight to the black panther and vixen before looking back at him with an enormous grin. "Is that what this is about? You're here for that wench?"

"Don't call her that," he growled.

"You can't be serious," he said with a deep, throaty laugh. "The great Fox McCloud, out of his element over some bitch who, and this is the best part, left his sorry ass. This is great!" He waved at the tiger. "Oy, Gustav, get this man another drink. And while you're at it, give me two also...Make it three."

The bartender didn't seem too sure at first, giving both men a nervous frown, but he nodded and turned away to finish their order. Fox faced Wolf, who was still holding onto that crude smile, and took stock at how casual he seemed tonight. Instead of his usual combat visor he wore a black eye patch. His leathers were replaced with a simple, black, sleeveless and unbuttoned vest over a dark-violet wife beater. There was no blaster tethered to the belt that held up his khaki slacks. Not that is was needed; outside of his wolfen his solid build, agility and sharp claws were dangerous enough. Fox noticed that he did seem a bit fidgety, the metal at the heel of his boots tapping rhythmically on the floor from his bouncing left leg. Wolf leaned over the bar counter, his tail swishing lazily to and fro before shouting once more at the tiger. "Hurry it up!"

"Now what are you doing," muttered Fox.

"Drinking with my rival, what's it look like, dumbass," snapped Wolf as he slumped back into his seat. Their eyes met for a moment and his smile changed into a frown. "What? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all." Their drinks slid in front of them and Fox continued to watch the lupine quizzically as he took two of his three drinks in hand and finished them within seconds.

"What is it now," growled Wolf, finally noticing him staring.

"Nothing," said Fox.

"Spill it out."

He hesitated. "You just seem more relaxed. It's weird."

"What makes it weird?"

"I've just never expected you to appear so casual."

He scoffed. "And you look like some pussy riding hood. Get out of that cloak." He reached over and pulled back on Fox's hood.

"Hey! Stop," he protested, gripping to keep his eyes concealed.

"Oh, poor baby Fox is afraid the of the big, bad, wolf taking off his shirt."

"Shut it, Wolf."

"Fine," he relented, slumping back in his seat. "It's not like that bitch will notice you anyway. Look," he gestured toward the kissing couple. "She's probably too occupied with her voodoo to make sure they keep making out."

Fox rolled his eyes. "It's not voodoo. It's telepathy."

"Same shit. I don't like it."

Wolf didn't say anything for a while after that, other than to order himself another drink after he gulped down his final glass. Fox took his time with his, unsure what to do now that Wolf had made an appearance. Was he here to protect Panther? It didn't seem like it, with how laid back his attitude had become. That, or the canid was better at hiding his intentions than Fox had given him credit for. Here he was, lightly armed and... enjoying himself?

Fox had to remind himself that this was his rival and enemy he was keeping tabs on. He shook his head, the effect making the room spin slightly. Wolf was cunning. There was most certainly an ulterior motive to this. There just had to be. His outfit was probably to get him off guard but the vulpine had to admit he was agog. Or perhaps it was the alcohol affecting his judgement at this point? Regardless, he knew he had to be careful. He was plenty aware at what those strong arms...that chiseled chest…

"Pup, are you checking me out?"

Fox lifted his head, realizing that he had, in fact, been eyeing Wolf's body. "Not at all," he forced out.

"Ain't that something," Wolf drawled. "First you come in here, all hot headed about that blue bitch over there, start eye fucking Gustav here and now it's my turn?"

"Fuck you, Wolf."

"You should at least buy me dinner, first," he guffawed, drawing attention from most everyone nearby.

"Keep it down," Fox hushed, instinctively trying to become smaller despite sitting on the tall bar-stool.

"Oh come on. Let your hair down, princess. Like I said, she's not going to notice you. See?"

Fox fumed, but Wolf was right. Krystal didn't even take notice to anything other than Panther. He relaxed, shook his head and sighed while waving to the bartender for another round. Wolf took the chance to finally yank the hood over his head, Fox glaring back.

"There, now everyone can see that stuck-up mug of yours."

"You're really trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

He grinned. "It's fun."

"Wolf," exasperated Fox, "why are you here?"

The lupine gave him a knowing look. "My turf."

"And?"

"And," he paused, thinking of an answer before leaning over to Fox and saying in an undertone, "I'm on the hunt."

Fox gulped. "For what?"

"For fox," he threatened. "The hounds have been unleashed and are on the prowl. They've surrounded the area and soon they'll come in, guns blazing." He pulled back, both of them sharing a tense moment of eye contact before Wolf burst out in laughter again, putting an arm around the orange canid's back to pull him close. "Hell, Fox. You really should see your face, sometimes."

Fox's nose picked up the strong stench of alcohol in his breath. But there were other smells there too. Wolf's smells. A mix of sandalwood, birch and cedar. It gave him butterflies. Or was that because of the alcohol? He pushed off of Wolf, the sudden movement once again sending the room in a delirious spin he had to lay an arm on the countertop to steady himself.

"Two more drinks," said the bartender, once again placing them on the countertop. He eyed Fox and dared to say, "You look better with that thing off your face. Now I can see your eyes."

"Back off, Gustav," snarled Wolf. "Or it'll be more than your ass that gets pounded by the end of the night."

The tiger flinched and made a conscious effort not to retaliate before turning away. Fox didn't know why but the spectacle was hilarious for him. He finally leaned his head back and gave a curt laugh.

"Ah, look," mused Wolf. "You're finally having a good time."

"That poor guy," chuckled Fox.

"Who? Gustav?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh don't fret over that fuck. He's all show and no substance. Lousy lay, too."

Fox stopped and stared at his rival. "You've bedded him?"

"Of course I have," he admitted, taking a quick sip of his drink before looking straight into Fox's eyes. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes," he said after he pondered it for a moment. "Granted, I never thought of you with anyone. Kind of hard to when all we have for history is trying to shoot each other down."

"I have," said Wolf pointedly, making Fox's ears perk up.

"You have? About me?"

"Of course. You're obviously some bottom bitch. That damn stick you keep up your ass has you loose as fuck."

Fox rolled his eyes, not sure what he was really expecting. "Har, har," he said half-heartedly and, like Wolf, took a small sip of his own drink.

"But look at that dude," continued Wolf, gesturing to the tiger. "All muscle and thinks he's the shit. Can you imagine some twink screaming out his name while getting fucked? 'Oh Gustav! Gustav!'" He scowled. "What kind of fucking name is Gustav."

"Maybe he goes by Gus," added Fox, trying to finish his glass.

"That'd be the stupidest, fucking, shitty-ass name I'd ever hear come out of someone's mouth."

It wasn't that he said it, but the way he said it so seriously it made Fox spit out his drink all over the bar and kneel over laughing. The other patrons looked at him with wide eyes and even the tiger shook his head in disapproval before grabbing a nearby towel to clean up the mess. Wolf leaned over the counter once more, resting his head on his hand while eyeing the vulpine.

"You're drunk," Wolf said blankly.

"No shit," Fox replied, still laughing.

"Well, now that I've got you loosened up, tell me the real reason why _you_ are here."

"I have no idea," Fox sighed while shaking his head. "I guess I came here looking for Krys."

"The bitch."

"Don't call her that, but yes."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just…," he struggled to find the words. He could feel his anger start to bubble outward as he spoke. "I don't know what I was expecting. It's been nearly three months since she walked out on me and all I could think to myself was why did she do it."

He glared toward the couple. She was leaning on his shoulder now, his arm around her while they watched something on her cell phone. "I knew she'd go back to him," he growled. "She told me they had a thing while she was with you. With Star Wolf."

"Did she?" asked Wolf.

"Yes." Fox folded his arms over the countertop and rested his head on them, still keeping his eyes toward where the duo sat. "I was jealous at first but didn't think much of it after we got back together. Things were going fine. She moved into the Great Fox. We did a few missions together. And just, out of the blue, she stormed out, crying and saying she couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't be with me. Took what little she had and flew off."

"I did try to stop her," he continued. "It didn't matter. She had made up her mind." He stole a quick glance at Wolf who still kept his lone eye on him. "I had only recently remembered that she and Panther were once an item last weekend. So I tracked him down. Tried to find out where his favorite hangouts were and that led me here."

"And just what did you expect to do," asked Wolf after a moment. "Waltz in here and take her back?"

Fox got back up and shrugged. "You make it sound so stupid, but yeah."

"Because it is stupid," growled Wolf. "Look at me."

Fox rolled his eyes.

"I said look at me," he snarled with a power that the vulpine flattened his ears and did as he was commanded. "That bitch over there had nothing nice to say about you when she barged into Sargasso looking for Panther."

His words stung, but Fox let him continue.

"Bawling, she literally crawled onto Caruso's lap. 'I'm sorry' she kept blathering. 'I should've never left you', 'you were always better for me'. "

Fox clenched both fists, his muzzle curling into a snarl.

But Wolf kept going on. "She said the worst things she could about you, Pup. Talked about how you didn't respect her. That you kept thinking she was nothing but a hindrance in the sky. That she stole the joy out of flying. She could just read your mind and tell us how much you loathed her. How you utterly resented her."

"That's not true," protested Fox.

"But that's how she felt," the lupine snapped back. "You resented her."

Fox wanted to argue more, but just couldn't find the heart to do so. The alcohol just made things too fuzzy and surreal that it slowed his mind. Or, and he cringed when he thought about it, the lupine was right. Every time they took to the air his mind was filled with worry for her. Would she be ok? Would she be able to make it back home safely? It did make him resent her. It did take that joy he felt out on his arwing and made every endeavor, every mission, just that much more stressful. And it wasn't because she was a poor pilot because she could hold her own on most occasions. It was because...

"That woman could never keep up with you," muttered Wolf. "She had no respect for you at all."

Fox kneeled back on the bartop, resting his head on both hands. " _What am I doing here?"_ he thought to himself. Wolf was right. This was stupid. Krystal left him because she was unhappy. He's here because he's unhappy. And in some vain attempt to restore his own equilibrium he expected that he'd be able to pull her away and back into his life. With her he'd be back to just feeling worried and stressed about all the extra baggage that came with the vixen.

"That's what you need," Wolf drawled. He gave Fox a pat on the shoulder but let his hand linger there. "You need someone who is better suited for you. Someone who can keep up with you, not just on land but in the skies too."

Fox nodded, attentive to the extra warmth from Wolf's hand. That, and also realizing that Wolf must be just as wasted as him if he was giving Fox relationship advice. "Well, if you can find that person for me, I'd be much appreciative."

Wolf grinned but didn't say anything.

"What?" asked Fox after a moment. But as Wolf's grin grew wider he narrowed his eyes and glared back at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"I have the perfect person in mind."

He shot back up and deepened his frown. "What are you going on about?"

Wolf leaned over his seat too quickly that Fox didn't realize what was happening until the lupine's muzzle met with his. He froze, his wide eyes staring back at the lone violet one mere inches away from his. Multiple things sped through his mind, ranging from shock, anger and humiliation. Yet the only thing he did understand was that he liked it.

"I think I'd fit the criteria," said Wolf, pulling away.

Fox's eyes shifted from left to right, finally conscious to all the people sitting around them. It was as if what they did wasn't enough to pull them away from their own conversations, minus the bartender who shook his head. Finally, his gaze settled back on Wolf. He had expected him to be smug about what he did but the lupine was stone faced. His eye narrowed onto him for a few silent moments before he curled his left lip in a half-grin that exposed only his canines. Fox knew that look. He had seen it countless times in combat when Wolf was sure he was about to go in for the kill.

This was a mistake.

"Fuck off," snarled Fox, jumping out of his seat. He scampered out the doors, not caring who he bumped into or who saw him anymore. Other than the neon sign, it was nearly pitch black outside and the easiest way back to his arwing were through narrow alleyways. The return trip, however, would take more time. All the alcohol in his system rushed to his brain the instant he jumped out of his seat. Everything spun as his eyes refused to focus. Quite often he had to balance himself using the walls of the many closed and darkened shops he was passing.

And then he was shoved into the next dark alley from behind. He fell on his side, elbows scraping along the asphalt. His assailant rushed him again, grabbing his scarf and shoving him into the brick wall, face to face with that lone eye again.

"Wolf," grimaced Fox.

"Fuck you too, McCloud!" he shouted. His teeth flared within inches of his face. The alcohol in his breath filling the vulpine's nostrils.

"Let me go," he demanded.

"No," he growled. "Out of all the shits out there in the universe it had to be you, didn't it?"

Fox wasn't in the state of mind to understand what he meant. "I have no-"

Wolf stopped him again, shoving his muzzle back to his, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He kept him pinned there, the rough kiss sending shivers down Fox's spine. And this time, he kissed back; their tongues battled each other, tasting pleasantly of whiskey. He reached for the small of Wolf's back, pulling him closer to him and feeling the lupine's bulge through his slacks.

They pulled away, the two of them never leaving eye contact between labored panting. Wolf gave him another grin before releasing the hold on his neck, choosing to use both hands to grab Fox's face back into another rough kiss.

"You ever been with another guy," asked Wolf between kisses.

"No," gasped out Fox.

"Liar."

Fox pulled away, unsure as to why Wolf kept grinning. "I'm not lying."

"You shit. You've been fucking me for over ten years," he drawled.

"You asshole."

"It's true," Wolf growled.

"I've only been with women."

"You were never for women," he countered taking his hands off of Fox to grab the vulpine's bulge. "This is proof of that."

His strong grip made the shivers intensify. He exhaled sharply and tilted his head up on the wall. Wolf took advantage of the moment and started to rub up and down his shaft in a slow and steady motion.

"Do you like that?" whispered Wolf, inching closer to his ears before giving them a nip, accepting Fox's low moans as a yes.

And then Wolf spun him around, shoving him face first into the wall, Fox grimacing as the larger male pulled on the hair between his ears and thrusted his hips over his clothed ass. "What about this," he growled again before taking another nip at the orange canid's ear; it made him crazy.

"Yeah," Fox uttered weakly, pushing up against Wolf's hard cock. The action got another carnal growl out of the wolf and he leaned over as far as he comfortably could to kiss the vulpine's neck.

This was all too new but Fox relished every moment of it. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and the adrenaline spread all over his body only making the high that much better. No, he had never been with another man, but this...this he wanted. He gritted his teeth, half surprised at what he was about to say.

"Do it."

Wolf stopped, unsure if he had heard correctly. He inched his muzzle close enough so he could growl into his ear, "Say it again."

"I said: Do it," he replied in a low growl.

Wolf exhaled longingly, "Beg for it!"

"Wolf…"

"Beg for it," he snarled.

Fox snarled back.

"BEG!"

Fox couldn't take the taunting anymore. "Fuck me!" he bellowed, his voice echoing down the alley.

Wolf reached over and undid Fox's belt before tossing it to the ground. He pulled down his pants just enough to expose his bare ass before undoing his own slacks haphazardly. Again, he shoved Fox into the wall, showering the back of his neck with kisses while rhythmically dry thrusting between his two cheeks. Fox panted heavily, yearning more and more for Wolf to enter him.

The lupine leaned back briefly, letting his own saliva drip from his muzzle to his dick before using one hand to direct it into Fox's hole. He teased it a bit, thrusting in and out in delicate movements.

Wolf let out a long groan as he pushed in all the way, Fox's howl a blend of pleasure and pain. Whatever Wolf was growling into his ear now was incoherent and didn't matter. He thrusted into him again and again, continuing that slow and delicate rhythem.

"Harder," Fox rasped, reaching down and stroking at his own cock in matching rhythm.

Wolf obliged almost immediately, pulling out as far as he could before shoving back in, Fox's forehead hitting the wall a few times but neither seemed to care. His thrusts quickly became more purposeful, his grunts more frantic.

"I'm close, Wolf."

Fox groaned long and low as Wolf started to fuck him even harder, the lupine also getting closer with each added thrust. Each grunt came out louder, and louder, and much more desperate than the last. It was the sound of Fox's long, drawn out moan and the scent of his spunk that finally pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck," he hissed out, his jerking erratic as he spilled his entire load, the heat and smells of Fox's body intoxicating him.

He rested his head on the vulpine's back, catching his breath for a moment before finally pulling out and sitting on the concrete opposite Fox. He closed his eyes, his ears hearing Fox shuffling to pull his pants up as well as a curse when he went to fetch his belt Wolf had thrown away earlier. It surprised him when he came back and took a seat right next to Wolf and leaned on his shoulder.

"Fuck, pup," he exhaled. "You really are fucking loose. Gotta stop using that stick."

"Fuck you." Wolf wasn't looking at him but could imagine those eyes rolling.

"I'm so drunk," he laughed out.

"Me too," Fox nodded on his shoulder. "What now?"

The older canid didn't say anything for a while. His eye picked up the spot of the wall where Fox's spunk still clung onto the brick. It made him smile. He leaned over to Fox also and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm tired."

"My arwing is close," offered Fox.

"Hell, I'm not sleeping in some cramped jet," scowled Wolf.

Fox grunted, starting to feel exhausted himself. He knew he'd be sore in the morning but right now, his body was still thriving on the remnants of their sex. What was supposed to have been some half-assed rescue mission for Krystal had turned into something completely unexpected for him. Even more surprisingly, he enjoyed all of it. Everything around him was still hazy from the alcohol but a part of him hoped that neither would forget what they just did.

"I should go," Fox sighed. He stood up reluctantly and stared Wolf in the face, unsure as to what to say to him now. "Uh, good night."

"Gimme your damn phone, pup."

He hesitated but did what he was asked. Wolf punched in a few of the keys and handed it back to Fox. "That's my address. Where I'm staying for the meantime. In case you, uh, want to cuddle."

It was almost comical coming out of Wolf's mouth.

"And don't worry, that bitch and Panther won't be there. It's my own place." He shrugged. "If you want to."

Fox pretended to think on it for a moment which only got Wolf to scowl at him again. "Alright, fine."

Wolf extended out a hand and he helped him up. The lupine wiped the dirt off his fur and pulled his pants back up. He snuck another kiss onto Fox's cheek before wrapping his arm around him before they both walked back out into the street.


End file.
